All Hallows Eve
by Lord-of-Dragons2007
Summary: Its Halloween time in Storybrooke, and the festivities are in full swing. However will the grief and actions of a few ruin the Halloween fun and bring about the destruction of everything that is good in the town. [Warning: Horror story, Zombies, Ghosts.] Snowing, Outlaw Queen, RumBelle, Emma, Henry, Granny, Red, Cora, Pan, The Real Prince James.


**All Hallows Eve**

**By: Lord-of-Dragons2007**

**A/N:** I do not own the characters, concepts, and so on. This is my first horror fic so please enjoy.

Halloween in Storybrooke was always a big affair; it would rank up there with Miner's Day. Even though the town's history was a fabrication of the curse, it still dated back as far as anyone can remember. With everything that had happened to the townsfolk they still celebrated the day, whether it was out of tradition or genuine love for it. Though this year was different for Henry, the death of his father was still as fresh on his mind as the day he had gone to his grave to say goodbye.

The day had started out normal enough, but with a spooky flare about, everyone went to work or to school as they had on any other day, but seldomly do things ever stay sleepy and boring for long; not since the curse was broken the first time around. Like any other normal day Emma had gone to pick up Henry from school, as the two drove back to the apartment she shouldn't help but notice the melancholy look on her son's face. Normally he would be just as psyched as any other kid his age about the festive holiday, but she knew what he was thinking as he gazed out the window of the little yellow bug,

"So, how was your day kid?" Emma asked trying to sound upbeat for his sake and trying to distract him from his heavy thoughts about his late father.

"Ok I guess…Got a B on my math quiz…" He responded unenthusiastically. After a moment they had pulled up to a stoplight and stopped at the red light, Emma looked over at Henry and gently and lovingly held his hand in hers and gave a slight squeeze. He looked over at her as she did this,

"I know what you're thinking about, I miss him too." She said looking deeply into his chocolate brown eyes and he did the same with her azure blue eyes,

"Why did he have to go? I hardly got to spend any time with him before I was kidnapped by Greg and Tamara." He said sadly finally breaking his little cone of silence before the car behind them had honked a couple of times. Emma turned her head and saw that the light was green, although she didn't want to look away from her son she had to divert her attention back to the road to drive them safely back to their apartment.

As the two drove in silence in the bug they were both trying to be strong for the other. Emma thought about all of the stuff that Neal wouldn't be able to see, all of the things he would miss in Henry's life, and then she thought about all of things she had already missed in the ten years she had been away from her son. After a few more moments of heavy silence they pair had made it back to the apartment they shared with Emma's parents, Snow and Charming, currently the apartment was empty as Snow was still teaching at the school and Charming was still at the sheriff's station attending to any problems or rather pranks that would occur during the night. The two made their way up the stairs to the second floor and Emma unlocked the door and entered with her son, Henry automatically made his way over to the bedroom the two shared and sat on the bed facing the picture of his father and just stayed there quietly. Emma watched sadly, she wanted to say or do something to help make him feel better. Emma decided to make some hot coca with cinnamon, it would at least help lessen the pain she thought.

Meanwhile on the other side of town inside Mr. Gold's garage he yelled angrily at the top of his lungs and flipped the table he was working on, since he had been brought back to sanity and killed Zelena almost two months ago he had devoted his life to try and raise his son from the grave. In that time he had gotten little to no sleep as he was met with one resounding failure after another, it was very reminiscent of when he was developing the curse to get to this land so he could find his son. He was told that to get to this world was impossible without a magic bean and he had been able to do the impossible, and if he was able to do it then he could do it again now. Belle had taken over running the shop and helping with any magical problems that came up as he was left in privet to try and either wrestle with his feelings and accept that his son was dead or finally find a successful way to bring him back from the land of the dead, though Gold's obsession was frightening Belle. She was worried about his health, he had not slept or ate in all of this time. Though he may be the dark one, his body was still human and it needed its rest and energy to carry on. How much longer could he continue in this fever pitch mode before he ended up right next to his son in the town cemetery?

"Rumple…I've made some spaghetti, its your favorite. Will you come inside and have some?" Belle asked quietly from the entrance to the garage, Rumple hung his head in defeat. His body ached, his mind was weary, and his stomach begged for some substance. He sighed,

"Maybe I should, I haven't had much luck out here." He said plainly has he turned around and started to hobble to Belle feeling rather defeated, as defeated he had ever been in his life. Perhaps it was for the best that he hadn't succeeded, for all he knew success would have been raise his son as a soulless undead corpse. That would be something he couldn't live with if he had done that, to desecrate his son's memory and his sacrifice with whatever horror would come in his place. As Gold had walked away from the garage with his wife, unknown to them the potions that had spilled and broken had combined and glowed an angry red color before seeping into the ground.

Back at Granny's diner, Granny and Red were busy cooking up a storm for the food that would be served at the big annual Halloween bash that was held every year at the party hall in town,

"Ruby, dear, how much longer on that brisket?" she asked her as she pulled out another baker's dozen of cupcakes to be frosted,

"About another hour or so, Granny." She answered as she turned off the oven light and straightened up from peering into the window of the oven, she walked back over and picked up a cupcake and a frosting spatula and started frosting a cupcake to help her Granny,

"So Snow has you on babysitting duty tonight?" Red asked idly as she started frosting the cupcake,

"Yeah, but its alright. My days of drinking and dancing all night long have been long over, besides a night of watching the one and a scary movie marathon for me sounds better than being in that stuffy party hall anyway." Granny said as she finished the cupcake she was working with an Oreo tombstone. Red smiled at Granny's words, she knew that she was looking forward to looking after the little prince which was something she was looking forward to doing with Emma before the curse came to being,

"Ok well, your loss. The party is always an epic affair, though I don't know how they're going to top last year's party." Red said trying to make the older woman jealous,

"Less talking and more frosting girl." Granny said putting on the crotchety old woman role but still couldn't hide the smile she had on her face, she really was happy her granddaughter was going out and going to have a good time; and she really was looking forward to a quiet Halloween in.

Regina however wasn't in any sort of festive moods, since Marian had come back into Robin's life it had caused him to feel obligated to fulfill his wedding vows to her despite how he felt for Regina. When it first happened she was very withdrawn from the world, so withdrawn that she wouldn't see her son, her reason for changing for the better; she wouldn't see him or anyone for the matter. After a time she had taken to hiding in usual hiding spot in her vault, locked away from world with her pain and thoughts. About a month ago during one of her sorrow ridden tirades an idea had come to her, Daniel. However irrational it sounded, she wanted Daniel back, she missed him, she missed how he loved her, how he made her feel, how special he made her feel. She just wanted him. This thought led to another, and another, and then another. Though this world is devoid of magic there were always whispers and legend of magic being done, one such whisper was that the membrane between the land of the living and the land of the dead is weakest during All Hallows Eve, tonight its weakest. Tonight she would enact a spell that would bring her dearly departed's soul back to her and keep him here with her, she was desperate to feel what she had with Robin, desperate to feel loved and wanted. Tonight with the ingredients she gathered she would enact the spell, she started the preparations for the spell and started setting up. He paused as he held the one key ingredient, the ring she gave her all those years ago,

"Don't worry, baby. We'll be together again soon." She said gently as a single tear fell from her eye.

The afternoon passed quickly as the townsfolk of Storybrooke got ready for one of their favorite holidays. As dusk approached parents got their children dressed in their costumes ready for a night of trick or treating, couples wanting a night in got ready for a night of scary movies, while the rest donned their costumes and their dancing shoes ready for one of the bigger parties in town. Little did they know that tonight would be the most eventful Halloween they will ever experience.

**A/N: Hey yes I know I should be trying to finish my other fan fics and I promise I will try and get around to those but for now I've had this one rattling around for a while and it seemed like a good time with it being October and what not to do it and hopefully finish it and when I mean finish it tie the up the lose ends and what not on November first. So for now enjoy my first fore a into horror, and buckle up for what I hope is going to be a wild ride. **

**P.S. I'd like to thank a few tumblrs who helped give me ideas and helped me flesh things outs littlegoldrosebud for giving me the great idea that brings the main plot together and to mistressemmaswan for helping me get the creative juices together for whats going to be in store. **


End file.
